Enamorada de un Gigoló
by Mishiel-chan Uchihalove
Summary: Sakura a sus 20 años es virgen, sus amigas intentan persuadirla de salir con chicos para que deje de serlo. En la última negativa, Hinata e Ino, deciden pagarle a un chico para que salga con Sakura, pero no cualquier chico... un Gigoló. ¿Qué pasara cuando Sakura se entere? ¿Perdonara a sus amigas por su traición? Sobre todo, ¿Olvidara al chico del que se enamoro? Narusaku. S/H, K/I
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí les vengo con un nuevo fic! Lo see, se que soy mala por no terminar mis otros fic pero este si lo terminare! Es un narusaku**

**Summary:****Sakura a sus 20 años es virgen, sus amigas intentan persuadirla de salir con chicos para que deje de serlo. En la última negativa, Hinata e Ino, deciden pagarle a un chico para que salga con Sakura, pero no cualquier chico... un Gigoló. ¿Qué pasara cuando Sakura se entere? ¿Perdonara a sus amigas por su traición? Sobre todo, ¿Olvidara al chico del que se enamoro?**

**Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto (vaya sorpresa) y este fic es para fines de entretenimiento.**

**Enamorándome de un Gigoló.**

**Capitulo 1.**

**Pov Sakura.**

**Mire a mis amigas molesta, no podía creer que esta fuera la sexta vez en esta semana en la que intentaban sonsacarme con alguien. El pobre chico tuvo que aguantar, mi ya de por si mal humor, y sobre todo el vaso de bebida que le lance cuando intento hacerme un cumplido.**

**Ok, un cumplido no es malo, pero en mi caso no soy muy tolerante con ello.**

—**¡No puedo creer lo que hiciste! —Me grito Ino molesta—Ese pobre hombre no te hizo nada malo.**

—**Ya lo sé—le explique como por tercera vez— Sabes que no estoy muy acostumbrada a que me digan cosas bonitas eso es todo, además me disculpe con él como 6 veces y en cada una acepto mis disculpas, en todo caso el que debería estar molesto conmigo es él, ¡no ustedes! —les grite a ambas, bueno, más bien a Ino porque Hinata no había dicho ni pio.**

**Muy bien, lo admito, las citas no son lo mío ¿Y eso qué? No me voy a morir por no tener novio, de hecho me gustaba disfrutar mi juventud, sin estarme preocupando en darle explicaciones a ningún hombre, nada más mi padre pero eso es cosa a parte. En realidad, yo sabía que era lo que tenia a mis amigas algo… ¿frustradas? ¿Desconcertadas? En fin, era el hecho de que tenía 20 años recién cumpliditos, y aun era virgen, sigo diciendo que eso no es malo yo no le veía la prisa en acostarme con el primer hombre que se me atravesara ¿O si?**

**De nuevo las mire, Ino y Hinata, mis dos mejores amigas en el mundo las quería mucho, bueno hasta que me salían con sus cosas sobre sexo. Ambas las conocí cuando me mude a Konoha a los 10 años e íbamos en 4to de primaria, Ino desde niña siempre ha sido bonita llamando la atención de todos los niños a su alrededor, al principio pensé que era una niña presumida pero eso cambio cuando un día me pregunto que si podía sentarme con ella, porque le caían gordos los niños que todo el día estaban tras de ella, de Hinata pues fue diferente porque era muy tímida como toda recién llegada a un pueblo, Ino y yo fuimos las primeras en hablarle, entonces descubrimos que era una niña muy divertida, desde entonces las tres fuimos inseparables, hacíamos todo juntas… hasta que ambas cuando cumplieron sus 15 años, conocieron a los hermanos Kiba y Sasuke Uchiha, las dos… más bien los cuatro quedaron flechados el uno al otro, yo estaba feliz por mis amigas… pero todo cambio cuando paso…**

**A los 17 Ini, perdió su virginidad, Hinata a los 18 años… y la única virgen que quedo fui yo.**

**Es que ellas ya tenían su persona especial, pero yo aun no la encontraba y para cuando la encontrara posiblemente lo hiciera con él.**

**Pero antes nunca.**

—**Es que no lo entiendo Sakura-chan, ¿Qué tiene de malo que un chico te diga algo bonito? —Por primera vez hablo Hinata— Supongo que no te dijo nada malo, ¿o si?**

—**Para nada, me dijo que era muy linda y eso es todo.**

—**¿Entonces? —ahora me frunció el seño**

—**Hina-chan, de verdad no quiero seguir con eso… ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos de aquí? Seguramente sus chicos se han de preguntar por qué no llegan.**

—**¡Si son las 9:00, frentona! —me dijo exasperada Ino — Los chicos saben que los viernes son para nosotras.**

—**Me da igual—tome mi bolso—Si ustedes no se quieren ir, al menos yo si. Nos vemos mañana.**

**Las deje ahí a las dos, se que lo hacían por qué me querían y no les gustaba verme sola, pero por qué no se daban cuenta que me gustaba estar así. Tenía que hablar con ellas, no podíamos seguir así.**

**-Pv. Ino-**

**Mire por donde Sakura había salido, sinceramente no entendía por qué siempre se comportaba así cada vez que nosotras intentábamos que ella ligara con alguien.**

—**Deja de poner esa cara Ino-chan**

—**Es que Hinata, la verdad tu amiga me desespera—me cruce de brazos— No entiendo cómo es que cada vez que intentamos que ella ligue con alguien, siempre lo arruina.**

—**Quizás y tenga razón, a lo mejor le gusta estar sola… eso no tiene nada de malo.**

—**Hinata Hyuga, ¿de verdad estás loca? —Le tome de los hombros para que me mirara—Nuestra amiga necesita alguien que la haga sonreír, que este con ella cuando nosotras no podamos, que la apoye en otros momentos y sobretodo que le quite lo mojigata… ¡por dios tiene 20 años!**

—**Estas siendo muy injusta con eso, mira somos sus amigas y debemos respetar sus decisiones.**

—**Bueno, las respetamos—entonces se me vino una idea a la mente, sino podíamos hacer que Sakura por si sola consiguiera una cita, quizás si hubiera un chico que le demostrara lo genial que era tener pareja… quizás—¡Soy un genio! ¡Im genius!**

—**¿Q-Qué pasa? — se sobresalto por el grito que pegue—¿Por qué gritas como loca?**

—**Es muy fácil Hina, si la montaña no va a Mahoma entonces Mahoma ira a la montaña**

—**¿Qué? —me miro confundida, era lógico.**

—**Tengo una idea genial—ella me miro así que continúe—Sakura por si sola no puede salir con un chico ¿verdad?**

—**S-Si**

—**Y ningún chico es capaz de aguantarla ¿verdad?**

—**Ve al grano Ino-chan—me dijo desesperada**

—**¿Por qué no le conseguimos un chico que sin importar sus desplantes siga con ella?**

—**Aja—se cruzo de brazos— ¿Y do-donde conseguimos a ese chico? Se-Seguramente tu conocerás alguno porque si no, la única manera es… ¡oh no! —me señalo— Tu-tu-tu no podrás hacerle eso, quiero decir, es totalmente deshonesto además Sakura-chan nos matara… y también le romperemos el corazón ¡Y S-Sakura-chan nos matara!**

—**No tiene por que enterarse, quiero decir… ¿hablamos del mismo tema? —me asegure antes de continuar.**

—**¿De qué hablas tu?**

—**Oh no… tú me respondes primero— le exigí**

—**So-sobre pagarle a un chico ¿me e-equivoco? —asentí, ella se sonrojo—Entonces te lo repito, estás loca Ino.**

—**¿No quieres que Sakura sea feliz?**

—**Claro que quiero pero, no de esa forma.**

—**Mira será todo muy sencillo, solo le decimos al tipo que salga con un par de días con Sakura… no sé, que diga que es un… estudiante de intercambio, que solo estará aquí por un par de meses, yo que sé… el punto es que quiero que Sakura sepa que una relación es muy bonito.**

—**No lo se Ino, no se qué haría si Sakura se llegase a enterar.**

—**¡Pues no lo hará! Yo no se lo diré, tú no se lo dirás y el tipo tampoco lo hará ¿entonces?**

**Hinata se encontraba callada, seguramente digiriendo todo lo que le acababa de contar y sinceramente yo tenía razón, simplemente soltó un suspiro y asintió.**

—**Bien, pero de una vez te advierto Ino Yamanaka, si Sakura-chan se llegase a enterar, te condenare a mi silencio eterno.**

—**No lo hará, no seas dramática.**

—**Aun así.**

**A la mañana siguiente nos encontrábamos frente a uno de esos lugares donde contratas a esos tipos de chicos. Mire a Hinata que se encontraba mirando a todas partes como hubiera un tipo siguiéndonos o algo así, le gruñí a mi amiga y toque la puerta. De ahí salió una mujer como de unos 40 y tantos o 50 y pocos, nos miro de arriba abajo.**

—**¿En qué les puedo ayudar?**

—**Soy Ino Yamanaka y necesitamos los servicios de uno de sus chicos.**

—**¿Son policías? —dijo la mujer**

—**¿Q-Qué? —grito Hinata—¡N-No! ¿Qué pregunta es esa?**

—**Cálmate Hinata-chan—le tome del brazo— Nada de eso, solo queremos el servicio y nada más.**

**De nuevo nos barrió con la mirada, después de eso simplemente se hizo a un lado. Las dos nos miramos antes de entrar, una vez dentro ambas nos quedamos como piedra.**

—**¡Oh-mi-Dios! —dijimos ambas**

**Todo nuestro alrededor estaba lleno de hombres guapos, fuertes, sexys y sobre todo… ¡en ropa interior! Por donde quiera que miráramos había un hombre andando, sentado simplemente leyendo e incluso había uno que se encontraba haciendo abdominales mostrando sus tensos y bien formados músculos de su abdomen y piernas.**

—**¡So-soy una chica con novio! ¡S-Soy una chica con novio! —repitió Hinata una y otra vez— Esto n-no es real…**

—**Nena, es real—le dije yo mirando a los chicos**

—**Bien, ¿Qué es lo que realmente buscan? —La señora nos saco a ambas de nuestro letargo— Tenemos desde blancos hasta morenos, Americanos o Europeos o Asiáticos, Naturales y postizos, heterosexuales hasta gays, de 20 a 28 cm…**

—**¿De 20 a 28 cm de qué? — pregunto Hinata, tanto la señora como yo la miramos—¿Q-Qué?**

**Me acerque a ella lo suficiente como para susurrarle al odio "penes" fue entonces cuando se sonrojo demasiado, yo rodé los ojos, a veces mi amiga se comportaba como una adolecente de 15 años, considerando que ella veía a su hombre como dios lo trajo al mundo.**

—**Puede continuar.**

—**Y de $500 hasta $3000 dlls por día—tanto Hinata como yo nos quedamos mudas— Esas son nuestras tarifas, por sus rostros veo que no tenían ni idea de cuanto pude costar ¿me equivoco? —Ambas negamos— Miren, tengo un precio especial, hay un chico nuevo es guapo no lo dudo pero le hace falta algo de colmillo ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitan ese chico?**

—**Es para que salga con una amiga, no hay sexo… seria solo, hombre de compañía.**

—**¿Cuánto tiempo?**

—**Un par de meses—dije con miedo, sabía que mi cartera sufriría estragos, tenía la esperanza de que al menos Hinata me apoyara con un poco, no por nada hace poco recibió una buena herencia de su abuela materna—¿Nos costara mucho?**

—**Como son mis primeras clientas les daré un precio especial—mire a Hinata y asentí emocionada— Muy bien, por ambos meses les cobrare… $5000 dólares, es una ganga—sentí que me desmayaba si no fuera por Hinata que me sostuvo juraría que hubiera azotado en el suelo— Y bien ¿lo toman o lo dejan?**

—**¿P-pudo hablar con mi amiga un momento?**

—**Claro—se dio la vuelta y se entretuvo con un tipo moreno que se encontraba haciendo flexiones.**

—**¡Es mucho dinero Ino-chan! Mejor vámonos.**

—**Lo hacemos por Sakura—dije recobrando el aliento— Además escuchaste a la señora, es una ganga.**

—**Ino…—levante la mano para callarla**

—**Es un hecho, ¿mitad y mitad? —ella me frunció el seño, no podía negarse como antes pues ella nos conto de lo que había recibido.**

—**Bien—me medio gruño, abrió su bolso y saco su cartera, me tendió su tarjeta de debito—Más te vale que esto funcione Ino-chan, porque $2,500 dlls no es poquito dinero.**

—**¡Ay, no seas tacaña! —Tome la tarjeta— ¿Pagas tu y luego te doy? —le sonreí**

—**No presiones—de nuevo gruño—Si estoy a un solo dólar de quitarte mi tarjera e irme de aquí, así que a partir de hoy piénsalo dos veces antes de pedirme algo.**

**Ignore a mi amiga y llame a la señora, nos sonrió cuando le tendí ambas tarjetas… adiós al 20% de mis ahorros, mientras la señora hacia sus trámites, ambas nos pusimos a observar nuestro alrededor, imaginándonos como seria el chico que saldría con Sakura.**

—**Listo—me devolvió las tarjetas— Aquí esta su recibo— me tendió otro papel, decía la cantidad pagada además de que había una leyenda que decía **_**"A partir de hoy Naruto es todo suyo" **_**seguramente mi cara era de pura confusión porque agrego— Es como una garantía para ustedes, de esa manera ustedes saben que esto es real.**

—**¿Y cuando c-conoceremos al tipo? —pregunto Hinata.**

—**En estos momentos no está, pero tienen una foto de su amiga.**

—**Si**

—**Pues dénmela, para que el mañana se la encuentre por "casualidad" por que supongo que ese es el plan original.**

**Ambas asentimos avergonzadas.**

—**No se preocupen, les juro que esta es una organización seria quizás por el tipo de negocio que es no lo crean tan serio, pero lo es. —nos tendió la mano— Fue un placer conocerlas, solo necesito la foto, y a partir de mañana su amiga conocerá a un encantador compañero.**

**Asentí un poco más animada, de hecho podíamos quedarnos un poco a ver el espectáculo de todas formas nuestra misión aquí había terminado.**

—**¡Ey Hinata-chan! —le di un codazo a mi amiga.**

—**¿Si?**

—**¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos a… no se, ver el espectáculo?**

—**¡Estás loca! —me grito roja— Ya b-bastante tuve con haber seguido tu tonto plan, ahora no sé qué hará Sasuke-kun cuando se entere de que estuve aquí y no sé qué te hará a ti por traerme.**

—**No se va a enterar—dije comenzando a caminar pero sin dejar de verla—Ya te dije yo no le diré y tu…—de repente sentí algo, o más bien alguien con lo que me había tropezado haciéndome caer al suelo.**

**Caí sobre algo suave, alce la vista y vi al chico más guapo que haya visto, no me malinterpreten amo a Kiba, pero eso no significa que sea ciega, pero eso no fue lo que me hizo avergonzarme si no que cuando intente levantarme me di cuenta que… ¡Estaba desnudo! Me levante rápidamente volteando el rostro.**

—**¿Hinata? —la mire—¿Nos vamos?**

—**¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —entonces hizo el cuerpo a un lado para ver lo que había tras de mí, fue cuando también se puso roja como tomate—E-este…si, mejor vámonos**

**Tome la mano de mi amiga y salimos corriendo despavoridas.**

**-Pv. Sakura.**

**Me levante de mejor humor, todo gracias a que las dos últimas noches me había acostado temprano, lo más extraño fue que ni Ino ni Hinata me molestaron de nuevo con eso de los novios y se los agradecí; me vestí cómodamente de todas maneras no iba a salir hoy, o al menos eso creía.**

**Baje por las escaleras, las chicas ya estaban ahí desayunando.**

—**Buenos días chicas**

—**Buenos días Sakura- saludaron ambas.**

**Abrí el refrigerador y saque la leche para acompañarla con cereal. Me serví mi plato y me senté junto a mis amigas, pero hubo algo que se me hizo realmente extraño.**

—**¿Por qué tan calladas? —Pregunte tomado una cucharada de mi cereal— A esta hora, comúnmente, ya están con sus chicos.**

—**Es domingo Sakura-chan—me respondió Hinata—"Visita a los abuelos Uchiha" ¿recuerdas?**

—**Me pregunto por qué nunca van.**

—**De hecho una vez fuimos ¿verdad Hina? —ella asintió— Y sinceramente, nos basto para no volver a ir, en lo que le resta de vida a los viejitos.**

—**¿Tan malo fue? Ahora que lo recuerdo nunca hablan de ello.**

—**Pues te diré, el señor cree que esta aun en la segunda guerra mundial, y a Hinata y a mí nos confundió con Nazis, ¡nos amarro a ambas! — Grito— Y después la abuela nos quiso sacar dos maridos para cada una, no no no… por eso les pedimos a los chicos que ya no nos llevaran.**

—**Vaya… me hubiera gustado verlas ustedes amarradas por un anciano.**

—**Chistosa—me dio un empujón— Ah por cierto doña graciosa, hoy te toca ir al súper por leche y pan.**

—**¿Qué no le toca a Hinata-chan? —hice mi cuenta mental, y si, le tocaba a Hinata.**

—**No creo Sakura, ándale la próxima voy yo—dijo Ino, se me hacia raro que ahora Hinata estuviera muy callada.**

—**¿Hina porque no hablas?**

—**No me siento bien—miro a Ino frunciendo el seño—Creo que me invadió un virus.**

—**¿Está todo bien? — pregunte preocupada, era muy extraño que ellas dos pelearan por algo o estuvieran molestas—Noto un clima muy duro aquí.**

—**No es nada Sakura, ya sabes… las cosas de siempre.**

**No sabía que tenían estas dos, pero era mejor que me alejara antes de que me embarraran a mi también en lo que sea por lo que estén enojadas. Termine mi desayuno, me vestí con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa sencilla, me puse mi suéter y salí hacia la tienda.**

**Tome las llaves de mi chevy, y fui al centro. El pequeño súper estaba algo vacio y lo agradecí al alma, no me gustaba que hubiera mucha gente. Tome las cajas de leche y la bolsa de pan, entonces las vi…**

—**¡Oh por dios! —mire con ansia los brownies de chocolate integrales, mis favoritos, lástima que estaban muy altos ¡odio ser enana!**

**Me estire todo lo que pude para alcanzarlos pero no podía, entonces vi como una mano los tomaba, fije mi vista en el, me quede de piedra al ver al chico.**

—**¿Buscabas esto? —me dio los brownies— También te gustan ¿verdad?**

—**Sí, son mis favoritos—los tome con las manos temblorosas— Gracias**

**Ahora con mi mirada en frente de él pude mirarlo mejor, era rubio de un color de ojos color azul cielo, su piel era algo bronceada, era más alto que yo y por sus brazos pude notar que hacia ejercicio.**

—**¿Hola?**

—**Disculpa—salí de mi transe, esperando no quedar como una idiota**

—**Preguntaba…¿Cómo te llamas?**

—**Sakura, Sakura Haruno—le tendí la mano**

—**Mucho gusto, Sakura Haruno—me sonrió— Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Continuara…**

**Dejenme saber que opinaron del fic en sus reviews :D**

**Y por favor ahorrense los comentarios negativos, si estas parejas no les gustan lo lo lean!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias todos los que leyeron mi fic y comentaron y le dieron a favoritos, me hacen feliz y me alegra que les gustara la historia y aquí sin más les dejo el segundo capítulo.**

**Los personajes de Naruto shippuden no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capitulo 2.**

**Me quede mirándolo por bastante tiempo, **_**Naruto**_**, era un lindo nombre y poco común. Digo, no es como si de 1980 para acá alguien llamara a su hijo de esa manera, pero al verlo sabia que ese nombre le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Sentí como si alguien me movía el hombro, parpadee varias veces para poder enfocar la vista y darme cuenta de que tenia a Naruto a escasos centímetros de mi cara.**

— **¿Estás bien? — me miraba preocupado— Pensé que habías entrado en shock o algo así dattebayo, dudaba de mi mismo acerca de si darte una cachetada o no.**

—**¡Que! ¡No! —di un brinco asustada— Es solo que estaba pensando y creo que me fui.**

—**Oh**

—**Este… ¿me decías algo? — le sonreí— Ahora si estoy poniendo atención.**

—**Te preguntaba si vivías muy lejos de aquí.**

—**No, vivo como a unas dos cuadras… estoy rentando con unas amigas, ya sabes, entre tres no pesa un muerto—me reí— ¿Y tú? — pregunte, digo, tenía derecho ¿no? el me pregunto y yo respondí**

—**Pues ahora estoy viviendo en las habitaciones de la universidad, bueno, no soy de aquí… me cambie de universidad por que tenia mejor plan de estudios— se encogió de hombros— Yo soy de Iwagakure.**

**Era lógico, un ser tan lindo no podría ser de aquí.**

—**Bueno tengo que irme, mis amigas esperan las compras.**

—**Si quieres te acompaño, me sirve de algo caminar.**

**Asentí simplemente, por dentro quería gritar de alegría. Ok, estaba siendo exagerada con él. Pero es que ¿Cada cuanto te encuentras un chico así de guapo y amable en este año? Estamos de acuerdo, nunca, no es que no diga que existan… reformulo, esos chicos se nos están extinguiendo.**

**De nuevo me movieron el hombro.**

—**Te fuiste otra vez—Naruto me dijo de nuevo— Creo que de verdad si te acompañare a tu casa, así como te vas, en una de estas te quedes a mitad de la carretera y no quiero tener eso en mi conciencia, dattebayo.**

**Comencé a reírme, este hombre era único. Pague mis alimentos, Naruto hizo lo mismo con los suyos. Salimos del pequeño local juntos, mientras caminábamos platicábamos de algunas cosas sin importancia, se me hacia muy raro estar platicando con un chico sin sentirme incomoda, es más me caía muy bien.**

**¿Eso podría significar algo?**

—**¿Y que estudias? —me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos…de nuevo para variar.**

—**Pues estoy estudiando medicina, me gusta ayudar a las personas desde pequeña.**

—**¿En serio? —me vio entre sorprendido e incrédulo**

—**Es tan difícil de creer ¿eh?**

—**Te seré sincero, si—comenzó a reír— Pensaba que estudiabas diseño o algo así, la verdad eso se me hacia más probable.**

—**Pues la verdad, esa era mi segunda opción… pero desde pequeña ayudaba a mi papá a curar a mis primos, desde ahí le agarre amor a curar a las personas.**

—**Eso es genial, hay muy pocas personas que se preocupan realmente por la salud del prójimo.**

—**Para eso estoy. —le sonreí de vuelta— ¿Y tu?**

—**Adivina…**

—**Mmmm… ¿Doctor?**

—**Nop—negó**

—**¿Filosofo? —intente de nuevo**

—**Nop— comencé a impacientarme**

—**Farmacéutico**

—**Creo que nunca le vas a atinar—comenzó a reírse de mi.**

—**Pues dime… no se me ocurre nada más.**

—**Biólogo marino… tengo una historia sobre eso— me dijo— Desde pequeño me gustaron los peses, casi le hago una tercera guerra a mis padres para que me los compraran, asi que cuando lo hicieron me dedique la mayor parte del tiempo a mis mascotas, conforme pasaba el tiempo les agarre mas y mas amor, no solo a los peses sino a las criaturas marinar, cuando entre a la prepa tome la decisión que en cuento me graduara estudiaría biología pero marina.**

—**Que bonita historia, me da gusto que te gusten los animales.**

—**¿A ti te gustan los animales?**

—**Sip- conteste con una sonrisa, viendo como él también me sonreía ampliamente.**

—**Tenemos algo más en común**

—**Es verdad—coincidí**

**Pero como siempre lo bueno no dura, llegamos a la entrada de mi piso.**

—**Pues…aquí es— señale el edificio**

—**Que mal, tan bien que me la estaba pasando contigo**

—**Es raro pero también lo pienso.**

—**Eso es bueno, me da hincapié en pedirte verte otra vez—vaya que directo—Digo, si no te molesta.**

—**Por mi está bien—lo dije sin pensar— ¿Cuándo?**

—**¿Qué te parece el viernes? Es que ahorita sigo arreglando mis cosas en la universidad.**

—**No te preocupes, cuando puedas está bien**

—**Para entonces estaré libre, dattebayo—bajo los dos escalones que habíamos subido—Te veo luego Sakura-chan—se despidió antes de irse corriendo.**

**Yo sonreí como una tonta, metí la llave en la puerta y me apresure a las escaleras… maldito el día en que esos nerds volaron el elevador, algo cansada llegue a mi cuarto, antes de abrir la puerta escuche unos ruidos por dentro y algo rompiéndose. Rápidamente metí mi llave y abrí la puerta.**

—**¿Qué demonios…?**

**Hinata tenía a Ino debajo de ella, mientras que Ino se revolvía molesta Hinata la tenia bien sujeta de las manos y piernas, entonces vi el motivo del ruido, a lado de ellas había un objeto roto… un celular, el grito de Ino me hizo enfocarlas de nuevo, ahora entendía su grito… si de la boca de Hinata salía un hilo de saliva…**

**Sabía que eso seria la muerte para la asquerosa de Ino Yamanaka.**

**Literalmente corrí hacia Hinata y se la quite de un jalón.**

—**¡Oh gracias, gracias! —me dijo una agitada Ino—No se que hubiera hecho sino llegabas a tiempo frentona.**

—**No hay de que cerda. ¿Pero qué les pasa? —solté a Hinata.**

**Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, las mire frunciendo el seño.**

—**Solo era una pelea inocente. —me respondió tímida Hinata.**

—**¿Inocente? — grite—¡Casi le escupes en la cara!**

—**Inocentemente— respondió encogiéndose de hombros**

**Mire a Ino que estaba aun en el suelo, me acerque y note que estaba al lado del objeto roto.**

—**Mi celular—tomo el objeto—Este me lo dio Kiba, tenía todas nuestras fotos.**

—**No seas chillona Ino—le contesto Hinata con los brazos cruzados y algo molesta— Tiene memoria, las puedes recuperar, de todas formas no es como si fuera algo **_**irremplazable **_**como no se… los padres, los hermanos… **_**los amigos**_** ¿no lo crees?**

**Ino asintió.**

—**Tienes razón—pero por su voz decía que no estaba del todo de acuerdo. — ¿Trajiste la leche? Necesito de un buen trago de lactosa.**

—**¿No te hace daño? —pregunte, yo que sepa Ino era intolerante a la lactosa.**

—**Ya no—tomo la bolsa con las compras, saco la leche y entro a la cocina no sin antes darle un buen trago al cartón, eso nos dejaba a mí y a Hinata solas.**

—**¿Qué demonios les pasa?**

—**Y-Ya te dijimos que nada Sakura-chan, ahora dime, te tardaste mucho ¿eh?**

—**Pues— de repente sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a sentirse caliente**

—**¡Oh por dios! —Hinata me señalo—¡Estas sonrojándote!**

—**Yo…**

—**¡¿Quién? —Ino venia saliendo de la cocina— ¿En serio? —me tomo el rostro y me observo—Es cierto, vaya Sakura, debe ser alguien muy bueno como para que te sonrojaras de esa manera.**

—**¿Cómo sabes que es un alguien?**

—**Pues quien más que un hombre para…oh—se toco el vientre y se doblo a la mitad, de la nada un estrepitoso ruido proveniente de su estomago sonó por toda la casa—Con permiso.**

**Comenzó a correr supongo yo, al baño. De reojo vi a Hinata que estaba a dos segundos de carcajearse.**

—**¿Por qué dijo que no le hacía daño la leche? Ahora no va a salir del baño.**

—**N-No lo se Sakura-chan, p-pero cuéntame quien es el tipo que te hace sonrojar.**

—**¡No sean malas! —ambas miramos a la dirección al baño—Acérquense al baño para que pueda oír.**

—**¡No seas cochina Ino! No queremos escuchar tus estrepitosos ruidos—le grite de vuelta.**

—**¡Poooor Favooooor! Estooooo noooo se looo deseooo a nadieeee**

—**C-Creo que s-si— jale a Hinata para que ambas quedáramos cerca del baño. —Ya estamos aquí cerda.**

—**Gracias—se oia algo rara su voz—Ahora cuéntanos.**

—**No es algo raro, es solo un chico que conocí en el supermercado—me encogí de hombros**

—**¿Cómo es? Detalles, detalles—dijo Ino desde adentro**

—**En eso coincido con ella.**

—**Bueno… es alto, más alto que yo, rubio, ojos color azul y no es por ser víbora, pero tenía unos brazos muy gruesos.**

—**¡Oh! ¡Te gusta! —Hinata-chan me abrazo, supongo que si Ino estuviera aquí también lo haría…aunque pensándolo bien, no dejaría que se me acercara a mí por lo menos en media hora. —¿Te dijo su n-nombre?**

—**Si**

—**¡Maldita sea frentona! —grito Ino desde el baño—Deja de hacer tantas pausas.**

—**Se llama Naruto—de repente Hinata se tenso en mis brazos, supongo que el nombre le sonaba raro—Ya sé que es un nombre bastante extraño, pero no es para tanto.**

—**¿Naruto? —Ino saco la cabeza del baño yo fruncí el seño— ¿Así te dijo que se llamaba?**

—**Ino-chan, e-entra y termina de vaciar tus intestinos y ahorita sa-sales—le dijo Hinata molesta.**

—**Ok—volvió meter su cabeza, yo rodee los ojos**

—**¿Tardara mucho? —señale el baño**

—**La leche la mata, media hora más**

—**¡Te oí!**

—**Ignórala—volvió su atención a mi— ¿Saldrán alguna vez?**

—**De hecho, me invito a salir el viernes—dije emocionada— ¿No es genial? Espero que me aguante.**

—**Tendrá que hacerlo—la mire confundida—D-Digo, si de ve-verdad quiere algo contigo debe ser muy paciente, porque estamos de acuerdo ¿n-no?—me dio un empujón—Puedes llegar a ser un poco molesta en lo que se refiere a los chicos.**

—**Un poco**

**De nuevo la puerta del baño se abrió y salió Ino cerrándose el botón de su pantalón.**

—**Creo que deje medio kilo ahí, ¡Uf! —se palmeo el estomago—¿De qué me perdí?**

—**Sakura saldrá con el tal Naruto—contesto Hinata sin emoción—Al fin nuestra Sakura-chan consiguió una cita por si sola, esperemos que salga todo bien—le dio un empujón a Ino. —Y-Ya sabes que no es fácil conseguir un buen chico en esta época.**

—**Es cierto jeje—rió sarcásticamente.**

—**Ok, ustedes dos están raras asi que me voy a mi cuarto a revisar mis cosas, ustedes sigan enojadas por quien sabe que cosas.**

**Deje a mis dos locas amigas con sus tonterías y me fui a mi cuarto, deje las mis deberes a un lado y me eche en mi cama, imaginando las mil y un maneras de cómo sería mi cita con Naruto.**

**Pv. Hinata**

**Me sentía como una traidora, en el momento en que Sakura dijo el nombre del tipo, sentí como todo mi sistema de ética revoloteaba, diciéndome más de una vez: **_**dile la verdad, no seas mala amiga… Sakura las odiara después de esto.**_

—**Hinata deja de poner esa cara de estreñida—mire mal a Ino**

—**¿P-Parece que el castigo con la leche no te hizo mella?**

—**Ahí si te pasaste, sabes que cada vez que tomo leche… se me salen hasta las ideas.**

—**Parece que no fue suficiente…**

—**¿Y mi celular? —me interrumpió— Rompiste mi celular, y no solo eso el chip se daño, cuando lo quise poner en mi celular viejo no lo reconoció, ¡todos mis números se perdieron!**

—**Da igual, tu plan funciono. —mire la puerta de Sakura—Se encontró con el tal Naruto, lo peor de todo es que tenía la esperanza de que se comportara como la Sakura-chan de siempre y lo repeliera, pero al contrario, quedo e-encantada.**

—**¿Eso es bueno no? —Ino me miro seria—Al menos tendrá unos días divertidos.**

—**¿Y si… s-se llega a enamorar de él? —ese era mi mayor temor, que nuestra amiga se lo llegase a amar y que el de la nada la deje sin decir nada— No quiero que sufra, se lo que se siente que te rompan el corazón, no es algo muy lindo de experimentar. Sabes exactamente lo que me sucedió con Shino.**

—**¡Ni me lo menciones! —Ino se puso furiosa—Te juro por mi madre que si lo llegase a ver de nuevo, lo pateare tan fuerte que le quedaran muy pocas de estar con una chica, y te aseguro que Kiba y más que nada Sasuke-kun estarán felices en ayudarme.**

—**Lo sé y gracias, pero eso no es lo que quiero que le pase a nuestra amiga.**

—**Ya verás que no pasara nada, en un tiempo Sakura se portara como ella siempre lo hace y lo botara.**

—**E-Espero que tengas razón Ino-chan. —le puse la mano en el hombro, mientras ambas mirábamos a la puerta de nuestra amiga.**

**De verdad esperaba con todo corazón que Ino estuviera en lo correcto.**

**Continuara…**

**Que les pareció el capitulo? Dejenme sus comentarios por favor :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios :3**

**Y porfavor no criticass malas.**

**Sigamos con la historia bebees.**

**Enamorada de un Gigoló.**

**Capitulo 3**

**Me levante con un mejor animo, hoy era un día muy especial y no solo por que en la noche tendría mi cita con Naruto- cita, suena tan extraño viniendo de mi- si no que iría a visitar a mi hermana mayor a la clínica. Solté un suspiro al recordar a Karin, no entendía ****como era**** que cada vez empeoraba más, se supone que su trauma era por la muerte de mamá pero pareciera que cada día estaba peor, sus nervios estaban fuera de si y solamente tenían que drogarla para que estuviera tranquila… eso no me gustaba nada de nada, pero mi padre y madrastra insistían que era lo mejor.**

—**Bien, no puede ser tan malo— le dije a mi reflejo— Es mi hermana, no está loca…solo muy muy alterada.**

**Termine de vestirme y baje a la cocina, por suerte no había una guerra esta vez. Sino que estaban entretenidas desayunando y platicando como si lo de ayer no hubiera pasado.**

—**Buenos días—salude— Se ve que están mejor ¿Qué paso?**

—**Solo peleas infantiles—contesto Ino—Pero como somos mejores amigas, jamás tardaremos mucho estando enojadas ¿no es asi Hina-chan?**

**Ella frunció el seño, pero asintió.**

—**Lo que dice Ino-chan, ¿ya vas a ver a Karin-san? —pregunto cambiando de tema**

—**Si, quiero irme desde ya para regresar temprano—no pude evitar sonreír por el motivo**

—**Oh por dios—gritaron las dos—Sakura, de verdad te gusta**

—**No, bueno si…es más, no es su asunto—me di la vuelta para tomar mi caja de cereal, Chococrispis, mis favoritos. Abrí el refrigerador y saque la leche, tome un tazón y me serví—¿Tiene planes para hoy? —pregunte**

—**Si, Kiba me quiere llevar a dar una vuelta al parque y pues tu sabes…—levanto y bajo las cejas varias veces.**

—**¡Ew! —dijo Hinata escandalizada—E-Estoy desayunando, de-deja de hablar de esas cosas frente a mi Ino-chan!**

—**¡Ay si tu! Como si no lo hicieras—rodo los ojos— Pero como te decía mi querida Sakura, eso será hasta la tarde ¿quieres que te acompañemos?**

—**Ino-chan tiene razón, v-ver a tu hermana a veces te pone mal.**

—**No es necesario, es algo que quiero hacer sola y…**

—**Nada de eso—me interrumpió Ino— Siempre regresas muy deprimida, o al menos déjanos acompañarte y nos quedamos afuera.**

—**Chicas—sentí como mis ojos querían aguarse, mis amigas eran lo mejor—Esta bien, y no tienen que esperar afuera ustedes saben la condición de Karin, la han visto asi que no creo que sea algo nuevo para ustedes.**

…

**Mire el enorme edificio desde el asiento trasero del coche de Ino, suspire varias veces, odiaba este lugar y mucho más a mis padres por seguir dejando a mi hermana aquí. Ella no tenia porque estar aquí, no estaba loca.**

—**¿Estas bien Sakura? aun podemos regresar.**

—**No, quiero ver a mi hermana.**

**No se dijo nada más, entramos al estacionamiento yo aun respiraba varias veces para calmarme. Las tres entramos al edificio, juntas, por que sinceramente si me encontraba sola me derrumbaría, mire a la recepcionista que me sonreía, no era la primera vez que venia yo sola o con mis amigas, le sonreí de vuelta.**

—**Buenos días Lois**

—**Hola señorita Haruno, ¿viene a ver a su hermana?**

—**Si—respondí con un hilo de voz**

—**Déjeme ver—abrió su carpeta y comenzó a hojear, esperamos a lo que sea que estuviera viendo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba—Ahora están bañándola, si quiere esperar un momento yo le aviso ¿si?**

—**Está bien—iba darme la vuelta cuando recordé—¿Lois, mis padres han venido?**

—**Su padre vino hace como un mes—Lois conocía a mi padre ya que su marido trabajaba para él, no me sorprendía que solo mi padre viniese, mi madrastra no era muy apegada a Karin y menos por que la consideraba peligrosa y que podría hacerle daño a mi hermanito… se veía muy extraño.**

—**Gracias**

**Las tres nos fuimos a sentar esperando a que me dijeran cuando podía pasar a ver a mi hermana.**

**Quince minutos después fue lo que necesitamos para que me dejaran pasar.**

—**¿Es-Estás segura que quieres entrar s-sola?**

—**La verdad es que no—me decidí al fin— Las quiero conmigo, no se si pueda soportar esto yo sola, ¿estarán conmigo?**

—**Siempre—me dijo Hinata, sosteniendo mi mano**

—**Eso nunca lo dudes—Ino me paso el brazo por los hombros—Ahora entremos**

**Uno de los enfermeros me abrió la puerta, el doctor ya se encontraba adentro. Pero solo le di una leve mirada, pues mi atención se centro en mi hermana, me dieron ganas de llorar en ese momento, se veía totalmente perdida, su mirada estaba fija en un punto especifico sin mirar mas haya a pesar de que estaba completamente aseada se veía mal, solo usaba un pants aguado y una blusa de manga larga y su cabello estaba amarrado con una coleta, ni siquiera traia puesto sus lentes.**

—**Hola Kari—me acerque a ella y le tome la mano— ¿Cómo esta doctor? —le pregunte sin mirarlo aun.**

—**Pues no hay avances señorita Haruno, se niega a reaccionar la mantenemos a base de calmantes pues en ocasiones se torna muy agresiva.**

—**¿Agresiva? —lo mire por primera vez—¿De que está hablando?**

—**Ayer ataco a una de mis enfermeras cuanto trataba de alimentarla—mire a mi hermana que estaba igual, no lo creía— Y no es la primera vez**

—**¿Eso es verdad Karin? —le pregunte**

—**No le responderá señorita ella…**

—**Ella puede—lo interrumpí— Hermanita, dime como estas—le tome de las manos y ella me miro— ¿Quieres decirme algo?**

**Por primera vez ella alzo la vista y me miro, abrió la boca varias veces pero no salía ningún ruido de su boca, lo intento varias veces, yo sostenía su mano dándole todo mi apoyo.**

—**Hermanita dime algo—le dije, tenia que ser fuerte y no llorar**

—**No dirá nada, se niega hablar con ninguno…**

—**Yo…—susurro interrumpiendo al doctor—Yo**

—**Dime Kari…— le tome más fuerte de las manos, el doctor seguía con su barulla y estaba comenzando a desespérame tenerlo aquí quería estar sola con mi hermana—¿Puede dejarme sola con ella, por favor?**

—**Es imposible, no queremos que le vaya hacer daño.**

—**Nunca lo hará, y si lo hace gritare ¿eso está bien para usted? —lo mire mal, no se que tenia él contra mi hermana— Solo deme unos minutos.**

—**Pero…**

—**Si doctor déjela—intervino Ino— ¿Qué tiene de malo?**

—**A-Además solo serán unos m-momentos, ¿que pu-puede pasar? — dijo Hinata— ¿Por qué se niega?**

—**No, nada… esta bien pero solo unos minutos**

**Guio a todos a la salida, mis amigas me sonrieron dándome ánimos, les devolví la sonrisa y después nos dejaron solas.**

—**Ya estamos solas hermana, dime lo que quieras.**

**Ella me miro y sus ojos se veían tristes.**

—**Mamá… ella, no está…**

—**Lo se nena, lo se—le di un beso en la frente**

—**Yo no la mate…**

—**No, no lo hiciste… nadie tuvo la culpa—la mire a los ojos, los suyos mostraban mucho dolor—Fue un accidente, nadie la tuvo.**

—**¿De verdad? —susurro**

—**Es la pura verdad.**

**Ella comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente.**

—**Tampoco estoy loca—se agito más—No lo estoy**

—**No lo estas**

—**¡No estoy loca! ¡Créeme! —Levanto la voz—¡No lo estoy!**

**Tome a mi hermana de los hombros y la abrace**

—**Te creo, te creo**

—**¡No estoy loca! —comenzó a agitarse—¡No lo estoy!**

—**¡Karin calmate! —intente sostenerla pero ella comenzó a patalear.**

—**¡La hiena tuvo la culpa! ¡Ella fue!**

—**¿Quién? —la mire confundida, ¿de quién hablaba?**

—**¡No estoy loca! ¡NO LO ESTOY! —comenzó a tirar de patadas, por mas que intentaba calmarla no se dejaba, de repente las puertas se abrieron y comenzaron a sostenerla pero ella daba más patadas, me alejaron de inmediato y asi me vi entre los brazos de mis amigas—¡SUÉLTENME! ¡NO! ¡NO!**

**Entonces una enfermera entro y le incrusto una jeringa en el brazo, ella comenzó a respirar más calmadamente y cerró sus ojos poco a poco.**

—**¿Ve? Se lo dije, fue una mala idea dejarla sola con ella… casi la lástima.**

—**Ella dijo algo…**

—**Son solo alucinaciones tuyas— me interrumpió— Es por parte su lucidez y los medicamentos, así que es mejor que no la viniera a visitar por lo menos en un tiempo.**

**Yo mire a mi hermana dormir, antes de asentir.**

…

—**¿Estas bien? —me dijo Hinata en cuanto llegamos al departamento**

—**No, todo fue tan extraño.**

**Ambas me miraron, pero no quería que me miraran con pena, yo sabía que Karin estaba mal pero nunca pensé que a ese nivel, pero aun asi me dejo pensando ¿Quién era la hiena? Trate de quebrarme la cabeza recordando a quien le decíamos asi cuando éramos niños o de donde salió ese sobrenombre, quite esos pensamientos de mi cabeza no tenia sentido ponerme a pensar en eso, no por ahora.**

—**Se que mi hermana esta mal, pero eso no significa que la dejare. La visitare lo más rápido que pueda, mi padre no lo hace muy a menudo y no quiero que ella este sola.**

—**Me parece bien Sakura, hay algo raro ahí.— dijo Ino suspicaz **

—**¿De que hablas?**

—**De la manera en como el doctor evitaba que tu te quedaras con ella, algo asi como miedo.**

—**E-Es verdad—agrego Hinata—Todo iba bien hasta que ella comenzó a susurrar cosas, parecía como si hubiera cometido una tontería, no se, parecía como si ella no tuviera que hablar.**

—**No lo se, creo…—entonces mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, mire el numero y no lo conocía, pero aun asi conteste—¿Bueno?**

—**¿Sakura-chan? soy yo, Naruto**

**Entonces mi atención se fijo en el reloj, ¡diablos! Tenía solo una hora para arreglarme.**

—**Si, hola**

—**Me preguntaba ¿si estabas lista?**

—**Si, solo me quedan unos detallitos—mentí corriendo hacia mi cuarto dejando a mis amigas confundidas— ¿Ya vienes? —pregunte mientras me quitaba el pantalón**

—**Te veo en un rato**

—**Estaré… ¡auch! —se me atoro una de las partes del pantalón, y caí derechito al suelo—¡Diablos!**

—**¿Sakura-chan, todo bien?**

—**Si, si…te dejo, tengo que terminar algo…**

—**Ok**

**Colgué el teléfono, me levante rápidamente y me metí a la ducha. Tarde aproximadamente 10 minutos en bañarme, 10 en cambiarme y 15 en maquillarme, ok tarde más en maquillarme pero lo ameritaba, baje por las escaleras casi corriendo terminando de peinarme. Mis amigas me miraban desde el sofá donde estaban sentadas, solo miraban cada uno de mis movimientos.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Na-Nada, solo miramos—me sonrió Hinata— Nunca te había visto asi—frunció el seño**

—**Ya Hinata, no le arruines nada a nuestra amiga—le dio un codazo—Estamos felices por ti Sakura.**

—**Pero eso si, si ese tipo intenta propasarse contigo te juro que lo golpeare tan fuerte que no tendrá tiempo de decir ¡Aw! ¿Me captas?**

—**Si, Ino si—en eso el timbre sonó—¡Ya llego!**

**Casi corrí hacia la puerta, cuando la abrí me quede de piedra, el chico que estaba ahí estaba absolutamente guapo, vestía con unos pantalones de mezclilla a la cadera, una camisa color naranja, asi como un chaleco color negro y zapatos cafés.**

—**¿Muy formal?**

—**Te ves bien—más que bien diría yo, pero me lo guarde**

—**Genial—me sonrió—¿Nos vamos dattebayo?**

—**Si, ¡Hinata-chan Ino llego al rato! —iba a cerrar la puerta, pero mis amigas se parecieron la cerda tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro seguramente había visto a Naruto, pero Hinata era otra cosa tenia los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido—Las veo luego chicas.**

—**Diviértete frentona—me dijo Ino—No hagan cosas malas que parezcan buenas o cosas buenas que parezcan malas.**

—**Este…ok—mire a Hinata, aun no se relajaba—¿Hina?**

—**Solo cuídate y si vas a llegar tarde m-mándame un mensaje para que no te esperemos.**

—**Si, aun no me compra mi celular nuevo—se quejo Ino—Tenia que llamar a Kiba**

—**T-Te dije que mañana—contesto casi gruñendo—Además esta el teléfono de la casa o el de monedas, no te limites solo a un celular.**

—**Bueno…me voy—tenia que retirarme antes de que mis amigas se pusieran pelear**

**Cerré la puerta detrás de mi, aun me sentía extraña por las diferentes reacciones de mis amigas, supongo que Ino estaba feliz porque al fin salía con un chico por cuenta propia mientras que ella se preocupaba por mi, siempre había sido asi Hinata era la que siempre la más consiente de todas.**

—**¿Algún problema? —me pregunto Naruto**

—**Lo mismo que todos los días— le sonreí— Asi que ¿A dónde vamos?**

—**Una sorpresa, dattebayo—me sonrió de vuelta**

**Por dentro sentí un calor agradable y eso me sorprendía de alguna manera, nunca lo había sentido y esperaba que fuera un calor bueno.**

**Pv. Ino**

—**¿Lo viste? Es guapísimo**

—**Si, como sea—Hinata se dejo caer en el sofá**

—**No entiendo por que sigues molesta, no ha pasado nada malo—me senté a su lado**

—**Aun**

—**¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás con esa actitud? —se cruzo de brazos— Hinata, sabes que hieres a Sakura con tu actitud, ¿Por qué no solo actúas como si todo estuviera bien y ya?**

—**E-Es que no puedo, me da cosa verla con él…—se levanto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, yo solo la miraba— Es que, si fuera un c-chico normal no habría problema, pero no lo es pa-pa-pagamos por él y eso no me gusta nada.**

—**¿Qué tiene de malo? Igual y dura poco.**

—**Esta vez te equivocas nena, se que tienes la intuición de una roca—la mire mal, se que no tenia mi sexto sentido de mujer muy desarrollado pero tampoco era ninguna estúpida— B-Bueno, no eres muy observadora como yo, ya no te ofendas, el punto es que vi el rostro de Sakura-chan, Ino-chan era de… no se como explicarlo, de verdad le gusta o más que eso.**

—**¿Crees que se enamore de él?**

—**Igual y si, igual y no…pero quisiera que no.**

**Me quede pensando un momento, Hinata tenia un buen punto, si Sakura se llegase a enamorar del todo seria malo cuando Naruto se fuera, pero tampoco quería quitarle ese sueño. Era todo tan complicado, pero tampoco Hinata tenía que poner mala cara a cada rato.**

—**Ok, hagamos un trato ¿si?**

—**Dispara**

—**Cruzaremos ese puente cuando estemos ahí, ahora solo hay que comportarnos como si él fuera un tipo común y corriente, no le hagas malas caras ni nada por el estilo…esto desconcierta mucho a Sakura y no queremos que comience con las preguntas acerca de tu desagrado hacia él sin tan siquiera conocerlo.**

—**Me es muy difícil fingir que no es quien yo creo.**

—**Inténtalo, no por mi ni por ti sino por Sakura y yo también tratare de no verme muy efusiva con ello… ambas normales — le tendí la mano—¿Prometido?**

**Ella se le quedo mirando a mi mano, como debatiéndose si aceptar o no, al final solamente suspiro y negando con la cabeza me tomo de la mano.**

—**Es una p-promesa**

—**Espero que estés en lo correcto—me dijo**

**Mire a Hinata, transmitiéndole toda la confianza que yo misma tenia. A partir de ahora todo seria normal, pretenderíamos que Naruto es un tipo normal…no un gigoló.**

**Continuara…**

**Por favor díganme si les gusto en los comentarios, me gusta mucho leer sus opiniones respecto a la historia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a los que comentaron y siguen mi fic :3 me agrada mucho, pero por favor comenten! Me encantaría saber si en verdad les gusta o que quieren que incluya o que piensan acerca de ello :c**

**Naruto no es de mi propiedad, sino que es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capitulo 4**

**Pov Sakura.**

**Respire como tercera vez antes de encararlo…de nuevo.**

—**Siento esto—le señale la puerta—Por lo regular no son así, solo que no se por que se han portado de esa manera una con la otra y por ende se desquitan con todos los extraños que estén cerca de ellas.**

—**Sus motivos tendrán—me apretó el hombre—No te preocupes Sakura-chan, yo también tengo compañeros de cuarto, y al igual que tus amigas tienen sus momentos malos, pero como veras al ser hombres son mucho más hostiles.**

—**Pero aun así, hablare con ellas. —Entonces decidí que volvería al tema—¿A dónde iremos? No me lo dijiste muy bien la última vez.**

—**No te lo puedo decir Sakura-chan, es una sorpresa para ti, dattebayo.**

—**Pero no soy de muchas sorpresas, mejor dime—le di mi mejor carita.**

—**Oh no, yo soy inmune a las hermosas caritas tiernas, así que será mejor que te la guardes.**

**Puse mala cara y lo seguí a donde quiera que fuéramos ya que había comenzado a caminar, a cada momento le echaba una mirada por si me daba algún indicio de donde íbamos, pero iba demasiado distraído como para decirme algo.**

—**Naruto…—intente de nuevo**

—**No Sakura-chan, es una sorpresa.**

—**Pero…**

—**Tsk Tsk—me cerró los labios con sus dedos—Tienes que ser paciente. —me soltó los labios y seguimos caminando mientras el tenia una sonrisa zorruda, pero a cada rato le daba miradas para ver si así se impacientaba y me decía todo.**

**Mire de nuevo a Naruto, esperando de que esa manera el pudiera decirme que clase de sorpresa me tenia, pero parecía que ni se inmutaba eso me hizo bufar, al escucharme el solo sonrió aun más pero no se veía molesto al contrario parecía que se la estaba pasando en grande. Seguimos caminando, pero por más tiempo que hubiera vivido aquí aun no reconocía del todo las calles.**

—**Ok, ya es mucho ¿A dónde vamos? —dije más que desesperada, si era sincera odiaba sentirme confundida o como si me perdiera de algo.**

—**Tranquila Sakura-chan—me dio otro apretón en el hombro—Las sorpresas por algo se llaman así, es por que no debes saber a donde vamos, dattebayo.**

—**Pero no me gusta sentirme confundida—insistí**

—**¿Eres siempre así de insistente? —pregunto, pero no se veía molesto solo curioso—Bueno, aunque me insistas todo el día no te diré nada—en eso volteo a su alrededor—De todas formas casi llegamos, estamos cerca de tu sorpresa.**

**No continúe discutiendo de todas formas no iba a decir nada, seguimos caminando por unas cuantas calles hasta que él se detuvo frente a un edificio de una sola planta, era de color blanco con manchitas negras en forma de patitas, con algunas imágenes de animalitos por todas partes, además de que en un letrero enorme de color jirafa (jeje anaranjado con negro, ¿no parece una jirafa?) este decía refugio para animales "EL PERRITO CONTENTO", no pude evitar que una enorme sonrisa se posara en mis labios, mira a Naruto que solo me miraba, seguramente esperando mi reacción solo le tome de la mano y le di una gran sonrisa.**

—**Quiero suponer que te gusta**

—**Demasiado, siempre quise visitar uno de estos pero hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad. —dije muy emocionada como si en vez de eso me hubiera dado un diamante de 300 quilates.**

—**Bueno, es que conozco a alguien que conoce a alguien y ese alguien es el dueño del lugar, así que le pedí de favor si me dejaba entrar a ver los animales y como supe que te encantaría…**

—**¿Y todo esto lo planeaste en un solo día? —pregunte confundida, era imposible que una persona "mortal" pudiera lograr que nos dejaran a entrar a un lugar ya en la noche.**

—**De hecho no fue la gran cosa, como te dije un amigo mío es sobrino del dueño, simplemente le pedí de favor que me dejara visitar a los animales y además de que tenia a una amiga que le encantaría venir, me dijo que si siempre y cuando no molestemos a los doctores o a las personas que los atienden—mi cara debió ser un poema porque cambio su expresión—¿No te gusta?**

**Me sentí idiota por bajarle el ánimo.**

—**¡No! Digo si—me trabe yo misma, pero me tranquilice—De verdad me encanta—su rostro volvió a ponerse alegre.**

—**Pues tenemos que entrar sino no nos va alcanzar el tiempo para ver a los animales, dattebayo.**

—**¿Cuántos son? ¿Son muchos? —pregunte entusiasmada**

—**Por lo que entendí si, la mayoría pertenecían algún circo pero conforme se hicieron más viejos los abandonaron aquí, bueno es mejor que explotarlos o maltratarlos por que no podían hacer sus trucos bien y los demás son perros y gatos abandonados en la calle.**

—**¡Pobrecillos! —me sentía mal por todos aquellos animalitos que eran abandonados o explotados.**

**Nos detuvimos en frente de la puerta, Naruto toco unas tres veces antes de que un chico con bata blanca nos abriera, le sonrió a Naruto y luego a mí.**

—**Que gusto Naruto-kun, ¿Y quién es la linda señorita quien te acompaña?**

—**Alto ahí Suigetsu, ella viene conmigo—le dijo él en forma algo fría, en lugar de molestarme me provoco cierta satisfacción que nunca antes había sentido así y creo que me gusto.**

—**¡Oye! Tranquilo viejo—Suigetsu levanto las manos—Yo se que esta señorita está contigo, que carácter hombre—el ambiente se relajo un poco—Supongo que vienen a ver a mis huéspedes ¿no?**

—**Exacto—dijo él, de nuevo más tranquilo—No están indispuestos ¿verdad?**

—**No, de hecho los estamos bañando—me miro de nuevo—Supongo que te gustaría ayudar, pues Naruto me comento que estas estudiando medicina.**

—**Eso estudio, aunque no sea veterinaria me gustaría ayudar ¿de verdad puedo ayudarte?**

—**Claro preciosa, de hecho los estábamos esperando—se hizo a un lado y nos invito a pasar, al principio del área estaba del mismo color que la fachada, conforme nos íbamos adentrando los colores iban haciéndose más neutros hasta llegar al blanco, además de que después de pasar una puerta pude notar todos los instrumentos y el lugar donde curaban a los animales, también me di cuenta de que el lugar era más grande de lo que en verdad aparentaba por que por más que caminábamos no le vi fin, fue entonces donde se puso un poco más oscuro y comencé a escuchar el sonido de los animales adentro, eso hizo que me emocionara aun más, una fuerte luz me cegó un poco, dando paso a un área natural (obviamente artificial, pero eso no le quitaba el encanto).**

**No pude evitar maravillarme por lo que tenía alrededor mío, había muchos perros sueltos y también gatos, caballos, vacas, burros y borregos en los establos, mientras que en algunas amplias jaulas estaban algunos monos, aves, algunos lobos, un tigre, dos leones y una leona… ¡oh por dios! Había dos elefantes, adoraba a esos animalotes.**

—**Es hermoso—me acerque un poco al elefante**

—**Lo es, pero Many es algo rejego con la gente nueva así que te recomiendo que esperes a que te reconozca un poco, después podrás acariciarlo.**

—**Ok—me dio risita que el elefante se llamaba Many, ¿Y como se llamaba la otra? ¿Ellie? ¿Moritas?**

**Seguimos caminando, hacia un estilo carpa, de ahí se oían más ruidos. Al entrar notamos a dos personas tratando de bañar a un hermoso chimpancé.**

—**¡Es muy lindo! —me acerque a las personas, de repente el mono se levanto de la tina y corrió hacia mi, se lanzo a mis brazos mojándome toda…pero no podía importarme menos—Hola pequeñín.**

—**¡Lo siento! —llego una de las mujeres—No siempre es así, creo que te arruino la ropa.**

—**Nada que no pueda remediar con un baño—acaricie al simio, quien me dio un húmedo beso en la mejilla—Gracias primor.**

—**Se llama Tiny, es muy simpático.**

—**Oh…hola Tiny— le di un besito—Dejemos que te sigan bañando—se lo entregue a la chica para que siguieran limpiándolo, me revise la ropa, no estaba tan mal, solo algo mojada y un poco de pelo.**

—**Siento lo de tu ropa Sakura-chan—me dijo Naruto preocupado—Arruino tu ropa.**

—**Ya te lo dije Naruto, nada que una buena lavada no quite, además adore Tiny—mire de nuevo al mono, que seguía aplaudiendo—Es muy lindo.**

—**No eres como otras chicas Sakura-chan—mire a Naruto, tenía su mirada fija en mi—Otra ya se hubiera puesto a gritar como loca por su ropa, eres genial.**

—**Gracias—dije avergonzada, sabía que era demasiado diferente a las demás por lo mismo de que no era como la típica chica japonesa, pero el hecho de que Naruto me lo haya dicho lo hacía diferente.**

—**No te avergüences, dattebayo—me acaricio la mejilla, su toque me quemaba pero era maravilloso le sonreí por aquello.**

**Su mirada jamás dejo la mía y yo no podía quitar la mía de la suya, sus ojos me decían tantas cosas, que me hipnotizaban, tome la mano que sujetaba mi mejilla y la acaricie un poco memorizando la textura de esta…**

—**¡Miren que tenemos aquí! —la voz de Suigetsu nos hizo separarnos, puse mi mirada en él y me quede sorprendida pues en sus brazos traía a un pequeño bebé tigre blanco, corrí por inercia hacia él.**

—**¡Es hermoso! —acaricie su cabecita— Y tan pequeño.**

—**Solo tiene 2 meses, su madre lo dejo desde que nació y nos hemos encargado de él desde entonces—también acaricio su cabeza—Estaba a punto de alimentarlo ¿te gustaría ayudarme?**

—**¿En serio?**

**El doctor asintió y me paso al cachorro, de verdad pesaba un poco pero me las arregle para cargarlo, me paso la mamila y comencé a alimentarlo, el pequeño se aferraba a la mamila y también de mi brazo, lo que me provoco pequeño rasguños pero aun así estaba feliz, nunca había estado tan cerca de un tigre y esta era una oportunidad maravillosa.**

**Cuando la mamila se acabo, el cachorro comenzó a lamerme la mano y tomo un pequeño pedazo de piel, y también lo succiono provocándome una sensación muy graciosa.**

—**Supongo que debo llevármelo antes de que termine por chuparte toda—el doctor se rió**

—**¿Tan pronto? —apreté más el cachorro contra mi**

—**¿Podemos ir a ver a los caballos si quieres? —me pregunto Naruto**

**Lo pensé por un momento, de todas formas quien era yo para quedarme con el cachorro.**

—**Está bien—dije desanimada entregándole el pequeño, que comenzó a chillar un poquito.**

**Así pasamos como dos horas, ayude a alimentar los animales, limpiar algunas cosas (por suerte había llevado tenis, ¡gracias intuición femenina!), también los chicos nos invitaron a comer algo, lástima que la mayoría de la comida era vegetariana aunque déjenme decirles que las hamburguesas de soya estaban ricas. Me dio mucha tristeza irme de ahí, me la había pasado de maravilla en ese pequeño gran refugio, Naruto me acompaño a mi casa y mientras caminábamos platicamos de otras cosas muy diferentes a lo que acabamos de pasar juntos.**

**Al fin el día había terminado, estábamos ambos en la entrada de mi casa.**

—**Naruto, de verdad me la pase muy bien hoy**

—**Esa era la idea Sakura-chan—me sonrió— Sabía lo mucho que te gustaban los animales y en cuanto se dio la invitación, no dude en invitarte.**

—**Fue la mejor cita que eh tenido, bueno, no es como si haya tenido muchas. —dije encogiéndome de hombros.**

—**¿Bromeas? Eres realmente divertida, lista y amable, con los animales y la gente, hasta parecías otra persona de verdad te gustan mucho, de hecho no estoy dudando en pedirte salir de nuevo, dattebayo!**

—**¿De verdad? — pregunte sorprendida, por lo regular no pasaba de la primera cita.**

—**¿Tan raro es? —me miro confundido.**

—**Es que bueno—patee el suelo—Los chicos me consideran algo…molesta, pues nunca me cayó lo que pienso.**

—**Eso no es malo, es ser sincera y eso es lo que me gusta de una mujer…que sea sincera con todos y sobretodo consigo misma—me volvió a acariciar la mejilla— Así que no dudes de ti misma, tu me gustas y los demás chicos no importan, de hecho me alegro que ninguno te haya interesado por que así me dio la oportunidad a mi.**

—**Eres muy dulce—dije sinceramente**

—**Y tu muy hermosa—su caricia se hizo más suave—Se que aun no es tiempo, así que aun no te pediré un beso, pero eso no evita que te de uno inocente—se agacho para dejarme un cálido u sencillo beso en la mejilla, en cuanto sus labios se posaron en mi piel sentí un cosquilleo tan cómodo. —¿Entonces aceptas salir conmigo mañana?**

—**Si**

**Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.**

—**Perfecto, vendré por ti un poco más temprano para que tengamos toda la tarde libre.**

**Entonces recordé que yo tenía que ir a visitar primero a Karin y después a mis padres eso me tomaría toda la mañana hasta más de medio día.**

—**¿Cómo a qué hora vendrás?**

—**Quizás como a las 2 de la tarde ¿Por qué?**

—**Es que mañana saldré a un compromiso por la mañana y regresare más tardar a las 3, ¿Te molestaría que fuera hasta esa hora? —pregunte con la esperanza de que no se molestara y me mandara por un tubo.**

—**Claro que no, si tienes cosas que hacer y son más importantes lo entiendo—me sonrió, yo pensé que había cambiado de opinión—Entonces a las tres será.**

—**Nos vemos—me levante de puntitas (y con mucho esfuerzo diría yo) le di un beso en la mejilla—Hasta mañana**

—**Descansa**

**Metí la llave a la puerta y con un último vistazo entre al edificio.**

**Las luces estaban apagadas, así que supuse que las chicas ya se habían dormido, sin hacer ruido comencé a dirigirme hacia mi cuarto. De repente las luces se prendieron cegándome en el momento.**

—**¿Qué hora son estas de llegar? —Hinata estaba en bata con los brazos y piernas cruzadas**

—**Hinata, te pareces a la típica escena de la mamá que espera a su hija cuando llega tarde—comencé a reírme, pero ella no me siguió—Ok, siento llegar tarde.**

**Hinata me miro frunciendo el seño, pero después soltó el aire y se levanto.**

—**¿E Ino? —pregunte al no verla con ella**

—**Sabes que ella es casi como una gallina, se mete el sol y ella se va a la cama.**

—**Tienes razón.**

**Me seguí derecho para irme a mi recamara.**

—**¿Te divertiste al menos? —me pregunto acompañándome a mi cuarto**

—**Si, ¿a que no sabes a donde fuimos? —pregunte emocionada, todavía no me cansaba de repetir el día en mi cabeza.**

—**No se, dime.**

—**Fuimos a un refugio de animales—dije emocionada—Vi muchos ahí ¡hasta me dejaron alimentar a un tigre blanco! ¿Puedes creerlo?**

—**¡E-Es genial Sakura-chan! —me dijo más emocionada—Dime que no viste a un puma.**

—**No había de esos—ella me miro decepcionada, a ella le encantaban los pumas—Pero vi algunos leones, son parecidos.**

—**P-Pero no se igualan a un puma—se encogió de hombros—Así que te la pasaste bien.**

—**Si—sonreí como boba**

—**Me alegro mucho Sakura-chan, que al fin un chico te guste demasiado como para no asustarlo en la primera cita—no sé, pero sentía que sus palabras no eran del todo sinceras, o era que solo estaba siendo un poco ridícula, Hinata-chan no era así, ella siempre me apoyaría en todas mis decisiones fueran buenas o malas—Pero ahora tienes que dormir, mañana te espera un día muy… a-alocado.**

—**Ni me lo menciones. —para eso ya habíamos entrado a mi cuarto, Hina se dejo caer en mi cama—No sé ni por que me molesto en ir.**

—**Lo haces por tu he-hermana.**

—**Pero si ellos nunca se han preocupado por ella, desde que tengo uso de razón yo eh sido la única que la ido a visitar todos los fines de semana, mi padre con suerte solo va una vez al mes.**

—**En serio, no se que sucede con tu p-padre—Hinata dijo algo molesta—No es de un perro del que estamos hablando, es de su hija.**

—**Si te soy sincera, siento que Aiko-san tiene mucho que ver con eso.**

—**Y-yo i-igual—ella torció el gesto pero después se levanto—Bien, sea lo sea no tenemos pruebas de nada, lo único que te queda hacer es a-apoyar a Karin en todo momento y nunca dejarla sola.**

—**Eso hago Hina-chan—le sonreí**

**Me sonrió de vuelta, dándome un abrazo.**

—**Ok, te dejo para que duermas—camino hacia la puerta— Buenas noches Sakura-chan**

—**Que duermas bien Hinata-chan.**

**Hinata salió de mi habitación dejándome sola, estuve punto de quedarme dormida pero recordé que había sido ensuciada por Tiny, con flojera y todo tuve que levantarme para darme un baño, me quite las sucias prendas y las lance a mi cesto de la ropa sucia. Me metí a la regadera para que el agua tibia me relajara, pues con todo eso de ir a visitar a mis padres me tenia un poquito tensa, no es que no los quisiera, pero había ocasiones que me hacían odiarlos pensándolo bien solo era un ocasión:**

_**La manera en como abandonaron a mi hermana.**_

**Sé que Karin tenía sus problemas pero ese no era motivo para dejarla a su suerte en un hospital clínico con tan solo una o dos visitas a la semana.**

—**Odio esto—me dije a mi misma—Karin no tiene la culpa de lo que paso. —me sacudí el agua—Ella no mato a mamá, fue un accidente.**

**Si era sincera no recordaba mucho de la muerte de mamá, yo tendría como unos 6 años cuando pasó. Solo recuerdo que papá entro a mi cuarto diciéndome que fuera fuerte, no entendía mucho de eso, pero a pesar de que la muerte de mi madre me dolió muchísimo no fue comparado al ver a mi hermana siendo llevada por unas personas con bata, y sacándola de la casa.**

—_**¡Yo no la mate!**_** —gritaba mucho—**_**Yo la amaba…¡oto-san!**_

**Ella tenía 13 años, ahora casi a sus 30 aun seguía ahí sin ninguna mejora.**

**Pero para mí había algo más, por más que le preguntaba a papá que era lo que pasaba él se negaba a decirme, alegando que yo era muy pequeña para saberlo, y que mi hermana estaba demasiado dañada como para hacer algo por ella. Yo sabía que Karin era algo inquieta y casi todo el tiempo hacía enojar a mamá pero yo no creía que ella fuera capaz de ocasionar su muerte.**

**Bufe de nuevo por no entender nada, cerré las llaves del agua y me enrede en la toalla, salí dl baño y me dirigí a mi ropero para buscar algo ligero que ponerme.**

**Me deje caer en mi cama, de reojo vi como mi celular tenía el foquito que me indicaba que tenía un mensaje, lo tome y lo abrí.**

_**Me la pase súper este día, estoy inquieto y ya no puedo esperar por verte mañana, dattebayo.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Naruto**_

**Sonreí como boba, este chico era único y me hacía sentir especial…y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí como si pudiera darme la oportunidad de enamorarme.**

Continuara…

Dejenme sus reviews por favor y espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola Bebes! Ya se que me he tardado demasiado pero la universidad es estresantes, pero aquí esta el 5 capi. Gracias por sus comentarios, son lindos! :3 en especial quiero agradecer a IngDeac, tu comentario me a hecho muy feliz, gracias y espero que sigas leyendo y dándome tus reviews.**

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen :c**

**Enamorada de un Gigolo.**

**Capitulo 5.**

**Pov Sakura.**

**Miré el imponente edificio de la familia Haruno, no podía creer que estuviera aquí cuando me prometí que jamás pisaría este lugar, no después de la tremenda discusión que tuve con mi padre hace dos años cuando le pedí, más bien le rogué, que trajera a Karin. Él sin dudarlo se negó, alegando que no era asunto mío y que lo dejara hacer las cosas a su modo, fue como dos semanas antes de que yo me fuera a la universidad. Ese día me prometí no volver hasta que él entrara en razón.**

**Supongo que desde entonces sigue sin entrar en razón. Toda esta situación es culpa de una sola persona, de una mujer, nada más y nada menos que de Ayame-san**

**Entré al edificio y fui directamente al elevador, en mi camino a este pude ver que todo mi alrededor emanaba poder, un poder que siempre me hizo sentir incomoda, no es que no estuviera acostumbrada a todo esto pero desde aquel día evitaba todo contacto con este tipo de gente. Saludé a algunos empleados que se sorprendieron al verme, pues desde aquella ocasión yo no había regresado más. Entré al elevador y pulsé el botón del piso 69. Mis nervios aumentaban a medida que subía un piso, cuando el elevador abrió la puerta pude ver a Stacia en la recepción.**

**Me acerqué a ella y la saludé.**

—**Hola —ella me sonrió sorprendida.**

— **¿Pequeña Sakura? — ahora fue mi turno de sonreír—. ¡Dios tanto tiempo sin verte! ¡Mírate! Estás hermosa.**

—**Gracias, tú tampoco te ves tan mal.**

**Ella movió su mano restándole importancia.**

—**Querida, los años me están cayendo—ella comenzó a reír y yo la seguí. Stacia había trabajado con la familia desde que mi abuelo manejaba la compañía, a mi parecer aun le faltaban 2 años para jubilarse. Sinceramente yo adoraba a esta mujer, desde la muerte de mamá ella me llamaba a diario para saber como estaba pero a raíz de la discusión con mi padre dejé de responder sus llamadas y al parecer entendió mi punto porque también dejó de llamarme —. ¿A qué debo tú visita?**

—**Vine a ver a mi padre —respondí de mala gana — ¿Está desocupado?**

—**De hecho acaba de salir de una junta, así que no creo que le moleste verte.**

—**Eso espero —murmuré para mí—. Bueno será mejor que entre de una vez y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.**

**Me di la vuelta para entrar a mi posible primera discusión en dos años. Stacia me llamó antes de que lograra llegar a la puerta del despacho de papá.**

— **¿Sakura? —Volteé a mirarla— ¿Tu visita tiene que ver con tu hermana?**

— **¿Cómo lo supiste? —pregunté confundida.**

**Ella me sonrió, mostrando una expresión que denotaba comprensión.**

— **¿Por qué otra razón vendrías? — Asentí—. Extraño mucho a Karin, recuerdo cuando solía venir con su madre, ella no se estaba quieta para nada. Recuerdo como tu padre se ponía de todos los colores del coraje pero solo bastaba una pequeña sonrisa de ella para calmarlo.**

**Yo no podía creer que Stacia estuviera hablando del mismo hombre, supongo que eso fue mucho antes de que yo tuviera razón porque sinceramente yo recordaba muy poco de un padre amable.**

—**Así que te pido que no grites.**

—**No prometo nada.**

—**No seas tan dura con él—la miré sin entender—. También ha sufrido.**

—**No lo creo.**

**Giré sobre mis talones, me paré frente a la magnífica puerta, se escuchó un ruido haciendo que las puertas se abrieran. La oficina de mi padre, Kizashi Haruno, emanaba poder tan solo verla, era del tamaño de todo mi departamento, recuerdo que la decoración la había hecho mi madre pero ahora todo lo sobrio que se veía había sido remplazado por otra más moderna y sumamente frívola. En medio se encontraba mi padre escribiendo, al parecer notó mi presencia por lo que solamente levantó un dedo indicándome que lo esperara un momento. Con un gruñido me quedé esperando a que terminara lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.**

**Diez minutos después levantó la vista.**

—**Es un placer verte por aquí de nuevo hija —se recargó en su carísimo sillón. —Recuerdo que habías dicho que no volverías aquí.**

—**Créeme que si fuera por mí no hubiera venido —me crucé de brazos—. Pero solamente por alguien vendría a un lugar que me desagrada tanto —miré a mi alrededor—. Bonita decoración. —dije con mí sutil ración de sarcasmo.**

—**Gracias, tu madre…**

—**Se nota que con la edad has perdido el sentido para diferenciar el sarcasmo —lo interrumpí. Él me miró molesto, seguramente por el hecho de que no consideraba a Ayame-san del todo mi madre, bueno ella no lo era. Ella era mi madrastra y aunque teníamos una relación cordial no podía decir que éramos las mejores amigas, pensábamos de maneras distintas—. Iré al grano, vengo aquí para saber ¿Por qué demonios no has ido a ver a Karin? —su cara cambió de molestia a tristeza para luego igual de rápido pasar a la molestia de nuevo.**

—**Le doy al hospital lo suficiente como para que tú hermana tenga todo lo necesario. No le veo el caso estar yendo a cada momento, de todas formas no es como si se diera cuenta que estoy ahí ¿No?**

**La ira comenzaba a fluir por mi cuerpo.**

— **¡Es tu hija maldita sea! —grité—. No puedes simplemente olvidar que existe.**

—**Haruno Sakura, no te permito que me levantes la voz jovencita —me gritó de vuelta, encarándome—. Lo que haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío.**

—**Pero Karin —traté de hablar más calmada pero él me interrumpió.**

— **¡Tu hermana es responsable de sus acciones, ella merece todo lo que le está pasando!**

**Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Jamás consideré que mi padre le tuviera ese tipo de rencor a mi hermana. Siempre pensé que él no la culpaba por lo que le sucedió a mamá, que el hecho que de la mandara a ese centro era por su bien pero ahora veía que me equivocaba. Mi padre odiaba a Karin y no solo eso sino que también la culpaba por todo.**

—**De verdad la odias ¿no es así? —lo miré sonriendo sarcásticamente—. Bien, Karin y yo podemos lograrlo sin ti. Yo me encargaré de ella, no necesitamos nada de ti.**

—**No seas ridícula Sakura— me dijo calmando un poco su tono— ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Mantenerte sola? Sabes que te mando una buena mensualidad para apoyarte, sin ella no estarías estudiando una carrera que no es del todo barata — con que de eso se trataba, el dinero. Entonces le demostraría que no necesito de su ayuda.**

— **¿Y sabes? Hace tiempo que no uso ese dinero —respondí burlándome—. De hecho desde la última vez que vine dejé de usar tu maldito dinero.**

— **¡Qué! —esta vez el sorprendido fue él—. Pero yo siempre deposito ese dinero.**

—**Para que veas que en ningún momento te has preocupado por mi ¿Y sabes por qué? —No esperé a que respondiera—. Porque desde el momento en que te casaste con Ayame, te has olvidado de nosotras y solamente te has enfocado en ella y mi hermano, nosotras nos convertimos en una sombra en tu camino, porque de todo lo contrario te hubieras dado cuenta de ello o al menos me hubieras preguntado cómo me ha ido o si lo que me das me alcanza…**

—**Eso no es verdad.**

—**Claro que si, desde la muerte de mamá—vi pasar un rayo de dolor por sus ojos pero lo ignoré—. No has ignorado, solamente te has enfocado en tu trabajo y en darnos dinero…como si eso nos importara y después cuando te casaste con Ayame fue peor para nosotras, por ella dejaste a Karin en ese horrible lugar.**

**Me di la vuelta para irme de ese lugar, sabía que había sido un error haber venido. En el instante en que llegué a la puerta sentí como sujetaba mi brazo pero no me volteé.**

—**No sabes lo que dices —me dijo—. Yo las quiero.**

—**Demuéstralo—me solté de su agarre—. Pero lo que digo y lo sostengo, voy a sacar a Karin de ahí. Yo me quedaré con ella y ya veremos como nos las arreglamos sin ti.**

—**No tienes porque hacer eso.**

—**Claro que si, tan solo mírame.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

— **¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó Ino cuando les conté todo lo sucedido.**

**Después de que salí del edifico, corrí todo el camino de regreso, a pesar de que era una distancia considerable no me importó, de hecho estaba tan enojada por lo sucedido que tenia que sacar toda esta frustración de alguna manera. De paso fui a la clínica y para empeorar las cosas, no me dejaron entrar a ver a mi hermana porque le estaban haciendo "pruebas de rutina", me quedé esperando un rato pero ni así se apiadaron de mi, decepcionada me marché de ahí.**

—**Pues créelo mujer - le dije mientras tomaba mi refresco.**

—**Aun no puedo creer que te haya dicho eso —me dijo Hinata—. Es que…sinceramente, fue muy cruel al decirte eso, él sabe perfectamente que Karin no hizo nada pero ¿de verdad vas a sacarla de ahí?**

—**Tengo que…Ahí hay algo que no me gusta nada —dije mirando a un punto de la pared—. Tengo que sacarla de ahí.**

— **¿No tiene que autorizarlo tu padre? —preguntó Ino—. Puesto que es el responsable de tu hermana.**

—**No tiene por que, soy mayor de edad y tengo tanto derecho como él sobre lo que le pasa a mi hermana.**

— **¿P-Pero si se niega? —insistió Hinata—. Debes tener algo con lo cual respaldarte, no puedes ir así nada más y querer sacarla, necesitas algo así como a-asesoría legal.**

—**¿Crees que Sasuke-kun podría…?—le pregunté, Sasuke era estudiante de último año de Derecho, a pesar de que aun no ejercía totalmente, era ayudante en el despacho de su padre y sabía más o menos como ayudarnos.**

—**Tengo que p-preguntarle, pero no tengo ninguna duda en que aceptara.**

—**Gracias chicas, espero poder quedarme con Karin, sé que cuando esté lejos de ahí se pondrá mejor —solté un largo suspiro, ahora tenía que buscar otro trabajo para poder mantenernos a nosotras dos, gracias a Dios tenía una beca en la universidad.**

— **¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Ino.**

—**En que ahora que esté Karin con nosotros, tendré que buscar otro trabajo para poder mantenernos. No creo que mi trabajo en la veterinaria de medio tiempo nos deje mucho dinero para las dos.**

—**Sa-Sabes que no tienes que preocuparte por eso Sakura-chan —me dijo Hinata—. Puedes contar con nosotras.**

—**Eso sí que no —me negué—. Ya es mucho con que ustedes paguen la renta y yo no ponga nada.**

—**P-Pero…—volví a interrumpir.**

—**No Hinata, sé que lo hacen porque me quieren pero quiero hacer esto yo sola… no haré que paguen por algo que es mi responsabilidad.**

—**También nos preocupa Karin, Sakura —dijo Ino—. A pesar de que no nos relacionábamos mucho con ella porque era mayor, si nos divertía con sus ocurrencias.**

—**Ino-chan tiene razón, a-aun recuerdo cuando teníamos 12 años y ella le hizo una broma al de la pizzería y le m-mandaron al vecino 120 pizzas de anchoas, nos la pasamos riendo toda la noche al ver la cara de sorpresa del vecino cuando llego el pobre chico y le dio su "orden".**

—**Siempre nos hacia reír con lo que decía —Yo solo asentí con lágrimas en los ojos—. Así que si está en nuestras manos ayudarte, lo haremos.**

—**Gracias chicas —dije con mis lágrimas corriendo ya por mis mejillas—. Son las mejores.**

**No me resistí más y las abracé. Eran las mejores amigas que podía tener, siempre me apoyaban y estaban conmigo cuando más las necesitaba. De repente el timbre sonó, miré el reloj y ya eran las 3:00.**

**Naruto ya estaba aquí.**

— **¡Oh por dios! —Me separé de mis amigas—. Es Naruto ¡Cómo se me pudo olvidar que iba a venir!**

—**Nos vemos —dijeron ambas mientras se iban corriendo.**

**Me limpie rápidamente la cara, me di un último vistazo en el espejo antes de abrir la puerta.**

**Y ahí estaba tan guapo como siempre. Iba vestido de manera casual, unos jeans a la cadera, con una camisa de color oscuro resaltando su pálida piel y su rubio cabello despeinado, me sonrió ampliamente pero en el momento en que me vio detenidamente su rostro cambió.**

—**Hola —le sonreí— ¿Pasa algo?**

— **¿Estás bien? Se ve que estuviste llorando, dattebayo.**

—**No, nada de eso —contesté—. Es que solo estaba viendo una película dramática. Tú sabes, esas cosas nos hacen llorar las chicas.**

— **¿Segura?**

—**Sí— le tomé del brazo y me despedí de las chicas desde afuera, y cerré la puerta— ¿A dónde vamos? —dije tratando de distraerlo—. Más bien ¿Me dirás a donde vamos? —logré mi cometido porque me sonrió.**

—**Esta vez si te lo diré —me acarició la mano, mandándome ligeros cosquilleos en ella—. Iremos a comer porque creo que no has comido —asentí—. Perfecto ¿Qué te apetece comer? Y no acepto un "lo que sea está bien" ¿eh?**

—**Me apetece… Ramen.- y en cuanto nombre ese platillo, pude apreciar como se le iluminaba el rostro**

—**¡Eso es genial dattebayo! conozco un lugar donde preparan el mejor Ramen que existen en todo el mundo.**

—**Pues me gustaría probarlo, solamente he probado los fideos instantaneos —dije apenada por mi falta de cultura gastronómica.**

—**Entonces te has perdido de mucho, dattebayo.**

**Caminamos por las calles mientras nos poníamos al día. Aun no le tenía suficiente confianza como para contarle todo lo que sucedía con mi familia pero dejé que él acaparara la conversación, sobre como le había ido con sus estudios acerca del calamar gigante en Japón también sobre algunos estudios acerca de criaturas marinas que se encuentran debajo del océano en la parte más oscura del mar.**

— **¿En qué año vas? —cuestioné pues aun no le preguntaba aquello.**

—**Voy en tercer año pero los estudios los he hecho por mi cuenta con ayuda de un maestro.**

— **¿Te gusta mucho lo que haces?**

—**Al igual que tú.**

**De eso estaba segura, amaba mi carrera aunque fuera tan cara. Eso me recordó que tenía que pensar en Karin.**

— **¿Pasa algo? —Naruto me detuvo—. Desde que saliste te noto algo diferente, por lo regular tú sueles opinar bastante Sakura-chan pero hoy estás muy callada, dattebayo.**

—**Estoy bien —él me miró con una expresión que decía que no me creía nada—. Problemas familiares, eso es todo.**

— **¿De verdad? —Asentí no muy convencida—. Bueno**

**Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a un restaurante llamado "Ichiraku Ramen", me quedé mirando el nombre, sonaba muy extraño pero a la vez original. Naruto me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero, le sonreí. Él pidió una mesa algo alejada de los demás, sacó la silla para que me sentara, le volví a sonreír como forma de agradecimiento.**

**Una chica con aspecto amable se nos acercó.**

—_**Ohayo,**_** mi nombre es Ayame ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer? —nos dio a cada uno un menú, leí lo que ofrecían, pero me detuve al oir hablar de nuevo a la mesera. — Ohhh Naruto-kun eres tu, me alegro verte de nuevo y tan bien acomapaño.**

**Me sonroje ante el halago y me sorprendi al escuchar la forma tan familiar con que la chica hablaba, observe con Naruto también le sonreía radiente alzando un pulgar como saludo.**

— **Ohayo Ayame-chan, que tal esta el viejo? Dile por favor que nos traiga dos de sus mejores ramen, dattebayo!**

—**Claro Naruto-kun. Con permiso, ya les traigo sus ordenes.**

— **¿Qué pediste? — pregunte una vez la mesera se fue y no pude evitar sentir una punzada de celos al ver la camaradería con la que se trataban.**

—**Una orden de **_**Ramen miso**_**, con salsa especial Ichiraku, eso te va gustar…él dueño y su hija Ayame son viejos amigos mios y el prepara el mejor ramen del universo, dattebayo! Ya lo veras Sakura-chan.**

**Yo volví asentir, un poco más tranquila. La chica nos preguntó por las bebidas, de nuevo Naruto nos pidió una jarra **_**Ponche **_**para los dos, otra vez tuve que preguntarle que era, en pocas palabras era jugo de frutas y un poco de licor. De nuevo lo mire extrañada pero al igual que lo otro me dijo que me gustaría.**

—**Deja de poner esa cara Sakura-chan.**

—**Es que no tengo idea de que pediste— me crucé de brazos.**

—**Te va gustar, de veras!**

—**No sé si creerte.**

— **¿Confías en mi? —me le quedé viendo. Claro que confiaba en él, había algo que me decía que lo hiciera.**

—**Si —dije convencida.**

—**Entonces relájate.**

**Seguimos platicando hasta que llegó nuestra comida. Miré el tazón de fideoas y la jarra con el ceño fruncido, la mesera nos puso un plato extendido a cada quien, yo me quedé sin nada que decir. Naruto tomó los palillos y comenzó a comer de sus fideos con verdadera cara de placer que me hizo sonreir.**

— **¿No tienes hambre?**

—**Es que se ve raro.**

**Él comenzó a reír, tomó mi tazón con los palillos y me lo extendió.**

—**Prueba —cerré la boca y negué—. Sakura-chan no te portes como una niña. Anda prueba, dattebayo.**

**Abrí mi boca y tomé el bocado de ramen que me daba. Ahora que lo probaba mejor no sabía tan mal, estaba deliciosa.**

— **¡Qué rica!**

— **¿Ves? Te dije que te gustaría**

**Me comí mi ramen que era de miso de vegetales al vapor con un poco de cerdo. Después Naruto me hizo tomar la bebida que también estaba muy rica. A decir verdad la cena estaba deliciosa para la próxima traeré a mis amigas aquí, seguramente esto será un reto para las dos.**

— **¡Qué rico estuvo!**

—**Te lo dije, dattebayo. — dijo con suficiencia y una sonrisa zorrida que me hizo carcajear. **

**De nuevo Naruto pagó la cena. Salimos del restaurante y fuimos a un kiosco para comprar esos helados. Pasamos el resto de la tarde platicando sobre cosas banales, de nuestros gustos, lugares que nos gustaría visitar, hasta donde queríamos llegar y por último la… familia.**

—**Solo espero encontrar a esa persona a quien ame intensamente, así nunca dejarla ir, dattebayo —me dijo, mientras nos deteníamos en el porche del departamento.**

—**Eso es muy bonito Naruto, espero que no tardes mucho en encontrar a esa persona —dije con un deje de dolor, seguramente el buscaba a una chica mejor.**

—**No creo que deba buscar mucho, dattebayo —me detuvo y se me quedó mirando.**

— **¿Ah no?**

—**No porque que la he encontrado.**

**Otro pinchazo de dolor. Pero si era así ¿Cómo es que salía conmigo?**

—**Sé lo que estás pensando —me tomó de las manos—. Y salgo contigo, porque eres tú, Sakura-chan, desde que te vi por primera vez supe que eras tú esa chica.**

— **¿De verdad? —mi cara debió ser de sorpresa.**

—**Si, sé que es muy pronto para decidir algo pero quiero que seamos más que amigos Sakura-chan—con el dorso de su mano me acaricio la mejilla, comencé a respirar entrecortadamente—. Me gustas Sakura-chan y mucho, por eso quiero que llevemos lo nuestro a otro nivel, que nos demos una oportunidad ¿me aceptas dattebayo?**

—**Yo… —quería gritar si ¿pero no era muy pronto? Miré a Naruto que estaba esperando una respuesta y lo supe al ver sus ojos—. Claro que me gustaría Naruto, tú también me gustas mucho.**

—**Grandioso —me sonrió mostrándome todos sus blancos dientes— ¿Entonces puedo presumir que eres mi linda novia, Sakura-chan?**

— **¿Cuándo me lo pidió señorito? —me hice la enfadada**

—**Bueno, como estamos en el siglo XXI, creo que no era necesario pero quiero que estés a gusto así que…—le dio un beso en mi mano— ¿Quieres ser mi novia, dattebayo?**

—**Así está mejor.**

**Como si eso hubiera sido una petición más acercó su rostro al mío y en un tiempo que me pareció escaso presionó sus labios con los míos. Yo enredé mis dedos en su cabello para retenerlo, lo que le pareció gracioso porque comenzó a reírse y de nuevo me besó.**

—**Eres adorable —me sostuvo entre sus brazos—. Pero creo que ya es hora de dejarte ir, dattebayo.**

— **¿Por qué?**

—**Porque…—levantó la mirada—. Tenemos compañía.**

**Volteé hacia donde dirigía su mirada y me di cuenta de que Ino y Hinata estaban pegadas en la ventana con las bocas abiertas.**

—**Es verdad— bufé.**

—**Te veo mañana dattebayo —me dio un beso en la mejilla—. Buenas noches Sakura-chan.**

—**Buenas noches**

**Con un último beso en los labios, se alejó y yo lo vi desaparecer por las calles.**

— **¿Y? —Ino estaba con los brazos cruzados— ¿Tienes algo que decirnos?**

—**Este… —intenté correr a mi cuarto pero Hinata me interceptó— ¡Hinata!**

—**Antes de que corras, dinos… ¿Qué onda frentona?**

**No tenía salida, las miré a las dos, fui al sofá con ellas tras de mi. En cuanto estuve bien sentada comencé a decirles todo lo que hicimos esta tarde y como me pidió que fuera su novia. Ino gritó como loca pero Hinata solo se me quedó mirando indecisa y algo apenada.**

— **¿Estás bien? —le pregunté**

—**S-si, solo que se me hizo m-muy r-rápido todo esto.**

—**Pero me gusta —ella solo asintió, se notaba que quería decirme algo más—. Quiero decir, es todo lo que siempre deseé, es guapo, inteligente, divertido y de una manera extraña yo le gusto.**

—**Estamos felices por ti frentona— intervino Ino—. Es que Hina se preocupa por ti, eso es todo. —le dio un codazo a mi amiga.**

**¡A con que eso era todo! Hina-chan siempre se preocupa innecesariamente.**

—**Todo está bien Hinata-chan, no tienes que preocuparte, yo me sé cuidar sola.**

—**S-si Sakura-chan, son solo c-cosas mías —me sonrió apenada.**

—**Estoy cansada— me levanté —. Nos vemos mañana —me fui a mi habitación, me quité toda la ropa para ponerme mi piyama y dejarme caer en mi cama.**

**Pasar tiempo con Naruto me hacía sentir bien, por unas horas me olvidé de mis problemas, sobre todo que dentro de unos días tendría que regresar al hospital para liberar a Karin y con esa idea me quedé dormida.**

**POV Hinata**

**Una vez que di por hecho que Sakura no nos escucharía solté todo.**

— **¡I-Ino-chan! —le casi grité— ¡No t-tenía que llegar a t-t-tanto!**

— **¡Cálmate Hinata! —me dijo—. Nos va a escuchar**

—**N-Nada que me calme ¿Qué n-no ves lo que pasa? —le pregunté enojada y culpable—. Sakura se está enamorando de ese chico.**

—**Eso no es verdad.**

— **¡P-Por Ka-kami-sama! —grité exasperada— ¿Qu-Qué no lo ves? Su-su rostro lo dice todo, tenemos que terminar con esto.**

— **¡Hyuga! Deja de hacer un escándalo, aun no ha pasado nada malo.**

— **¡T-Tú lo has dicho! ¡A-A-A-Aun! —le dije desesperada— ¿Esperaras a qué pase algo? Que ella se enamore completamente de ese c-chico para que luego la deje y ella quede de-destrozada.**

—**Sé que la frentona de Sakura se dará cuenta de que no le gusta tanto, ya sabes como es Sakura —me dijo como si fuera obvio—. Deja de actuar como si fuera el fin del mundo.**

**Yo la miré frunciendo el ceño, estaba tan enojada, no podía permitir que esto siguiera así.**

—**L-Le voy a decir todo— comencé a caminar hacia el cuarto de Sakura pero la mano de Ino me detuvo.**

—**Espera, no hagas una estupidez—me dijo en un susurro molesto—. Tenemos que esperar un poco a ver como se dan las cosas, tampoco actúes por impulso, recuerda que ella ahora no está para esas cosas ¿Recuerdas que ella tiene que ser fuerte por su hermana?**

**En esa parte tenía razón, ya tenia suficiente con lo de su hermana como para agregarle esto. Pero aun así no me quedaría callada esperando a que mi amiga sufra, eso si que no.**

—**Un mes —dije segura—. S-Si Sakura-chan no termina con ese chico en un mes… y-yo se lo diré y no quiero me que detengas ¿oíste?**

—**Me parece razonable —me soltó—. Y cuando te refieres a todo…**

—**Si, a-asumiré mi parte de la culpa y esperemos que Sakura nos perdone.**

**Asintió, un mes…el tiempo estaba en contra nuestra. Un mes tenía Sakura para terminar con esto que la haría sufrir aunque ella no lo supiera.**

Continuara…

Porfavor comenten que les pareció :D


End file.
